rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto III (2001 film)
Grand Theft Auto III is an american 2001 crime film based on the video game of the same name. It was released on November 3 2001. Plot *A businessman and entrepeneur named Claude (Tom Wilkinson) is retired from being a criminal and then he finds out that Salvatore Leone (Frank Vincent) is on his tail and the Leone Crime Family members (played by Frank Vincent) is threatening to kill Claude and then Salvatore Leone kills one and then Claude kills the second member and then he finds out that a Leone Criminal Mastermind named Perry (Luke Bracey) wants to kill Claude and then Claude shoots back and kills Perry and then he picks up civilians (played by Luke Bracey and Kim Guerney) and then the leave together and then He escapes from Salvatore Leone and then goes to his safehouse himself and then he goes to Luigi's nightclub and then he knocks on Lugi's Door and then meets Luigi Goterelli (Joe Pantoliano). He goes inside the nightclub and then he tells Luigi Goterelli that the job was not sucessful for that long and then he goes outside and then a group of Leone's arrive to shoot and then Claude kills the Leone Crime Family members and then he goes to meet Toni Cipriani (Michael Madsen) who is also a leader of the Leone Crime Family and then he also is confronted by Leone Crime Family members and then he leaves them be and then they walk to Toni and then they have lung cancer and then they die from it and then he takes Toni Cipriani back to Luigi Goterelli and then after his second mission was complete he goes to his safehouse and then he goes to sleep and then wakes up and then he goes to Luigi's third mission. He goes to see Luigi Goterelli and then he tells him that you have had enough sucess so that it will be over and done with and then he goes to the destination and then he goes to leave the thing be and then he returns to Luigi Goterelli and then he goes to his safehouse to find it and then he goes to take a rest and then he picks up dirty clothes and then he leaves. Cast *Tom Wilkinson as Claude, A businessman and entrepeneur and the main protagonist. *Frank Vincent as Salvatore Leone, The leader of the Leone Crime Family and the secondary character and the main antagonist. *Joe Pantoliano as Luigi Goterelli, A person who became a member of the Leone Crime Family eventually becoming a made man and opening his business Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District of Portland Island, Liberty City and the main deuteragonist and secondary antagonist. *Michael Madsen as Toni Cipriani, A high-ranking member of the Leone Family and the tertiary antagonist. *Debi Mazar as Maria Latore, A waitress of Caligula's Casino and Salvatore Leone's wife and the main character. *Kyle MacLachlan as Donald Love, A Real Estate Developer who is in charge of the Leone Crime Family syndicate and the quaternary antagonist. *Robert Loggia as Ray Machowski, A corrupt cop working with the Yakuza's and the quinary antagonist. *Keith Ellam as 8-Ball, A expert and friend of Claude and the main tritagonist. *Sondra James as Ma Cipriani, A waiter for Claude and a caller and the supporting character. *Cheryl Hines as Marie, A yakuza co-leader and who is known for the work at Sushi Restaurants, Protection Ring, Human Trafficking, Gun Running, Gambling and known for prostitution and the senary antagonist and the secondary tritagonist. *Larry David as Walter, The casino owner and the leader of the Yakuza's and the major antagonist and major character. *Susie Essman as Lena, A leader of the Columbian Cartel and a drug-lady and the primarly antagonist. *Jeff Garlin as Mikey, The co-leader of the Columbian Cartel and a drug dealer and the former antagonist. *Chris Phillips as El Burro (GTA 3), A person who is involved in the porn industry who is a porn actor known for XXXMags and the leader of the Diablos and the central antagonist. *J.B. Smoove as Cluck, An associate of Maria and a drug dealer and a central character and a minor antagonist. *Walter Mudu as D-Ice, A leader of the Southside Hoods and a former antagonist. *Curtis McClarin as Curtly, A radio auditionor who helps Claude remove El Burro from his side because he was closely associated with pornography and then he replaces a new magazine for kids for Claude and he is the central character. *Bill Fiore as Darkel, A homeless man who sits near Claude's alley after finishing the job for El Burro and he is the intermediate antagonist. *Richard Lewis as Jayson, A serial killer who is the owner of the Triad Fish Factory business and he is the supporting antagonist. *Ted Danson as Curly Bob, A bartender at Luigi's nightclub who is also a member of the Columbian Cartel and the major character and minor antagonist. *Walter Mudu as King Courtney, A leader of the Yardie's and a former character and a minor antagonist. *Hunter Platin as Phil Cassidy, An army military soldier who is protecting Claude from the Cartels to tell him to remove the cartels because they are closely associated with drug dealing. *Kim Gurney as Misty, a prostitute working for Luigi Goterelli is also with Claude and she is a primarly antagonist.